U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,849, Electric Circuit Interrupter, issued Apr. 8, 1975 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses an electric cutout associated with an auxiliary circuit interrupter. While the arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,849 functions satisfactorily, the auxiliary interrupter is arranged so that current flows therethrough during a circuit closing operation and while the cutout is closed. Thus it is possible that the load circuit interrupter could be damaged if the circuit being closed is grounded or short circuited in some manner. Also in the arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,849 and in other similar designs there is an element of interference with the normal operation of the cutout due to coaction with the auxiliary interrupter. This interference could result in a condition in which the cutout might appear to be closed but in which its disconnect contacts would not be engaged. This situation could result in damage to the load break interrupter.